


The Princess And The Pilot VI: Destiny’s Joy

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Princess And The Pilot [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, Challenges, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Crystals, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Het and Slash, Holidays, Jewelry, M/M, Male Slash, Museums, New Year's Eve, Party, Prompt Fic, Romance, Series, Slash, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana and Steve attend a glittering New Year’s Eve ball, and meet some dear friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess And The Pilot VI: Destiny’s Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Series Notes: I’ve collected all my Steve/Diana stories that take place early in their relationship under the title [The Princess And The Pilot](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/tag/the%20princess%20and%20the%20pilot). The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/351242.html)  
> Warnings: Sap Alert! ;)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: December 26, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: December 30, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1369  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

_When an Old Year ends  
And a New Year begins,  
Destiny unwraps  
Her silken gown,  
And glitters  
In joy._

  


**Sapphire Stagg  
"Horizons"  
2009 C.E.**

“Hurry, darling! We don’t want to miss the bash!”

Diana’s laughter drifted out from the bedroom. “The revelers will still be there when we arrive, my love. Have patience, my beauteous one.”

Steve felt a thrill go through him as Diana spoke. He marveled every day that such an incredible woman loved him. It was exalting and humbling all at once. 

He checked his hair in the hallway mirror. He had to be as close to perfect as possible. After all, he was escorting the Princess of Paradise Island and couldn’t be less than his best!

He inspected his dress uniform: buttons and shoes shining, fliers’ wings gleaming, uniform without a wrinkle. He shrugged on a dark-blue greatcoat and slipped a white silk scarf around his neck.

“Ready, my love.”

Steve looked up, eyes widening.

Diana wore a snowy-white gown that sparkled with every move, sequins flashing as Diana smiled. Her earrings were the crystals that Steve had given her for Yule, and her necklace and bracelet matched. Long, elbow-length gloves accented her ensemble, and her long, dark hair tumbled gloriously over her bare shoulders.

The tiara sparkled in her hair. Different from the one she had worn on Yule, it was made of gold and studded with jewels of every color: sapphires, emeralds, rubies, topazes, amethysts and diamonds. Steve had held it in his hands, the weight heavy. It didn’t bother Diana. She wasn’t even sure how old the tiara was, an ancient piece much treasured by her people. 

“You’re so beautiful, Angel,” Steve murmured. Diana smiled, moving toward him, her gown swirling. “What is on your feet?”

She lifted up the hem slightly, the glass slippers sparkling in the firelight from the hearth.

“Queen Jeannette gifted my mother with a pair of these slippers. Are they not beautiful?”

“Very.” Steve went to get her coat. “Queen Jeannette?”

“I believe history knows her as Cinderella.”

Steve stopped dead, turned, and shook his head, Diana laughing.

Steve helped her into a white faux fur and they stepped out into the cold, stars twinkling in the clear night sky.

& & & & & &

The Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum was located in Boston’s Fens, several hundred feet from the Boston Museum Of Fine Arts and right next door to Simmons College and other prestigious institutions.

Founded by heiress Gardner in 1903, the museum’s holdings featured pieces from her personal collection. There were Renaissance paintings and Roman and Greek sculptures, rare books, Medieval illuminated manuscripts, Asian vases, and a truly eclectic collection of art from all over the world of the nineteenth century.

The museum’s fund-raiser was for battered women’s shelters throughout the city, a cause near and dear to Diana’s heart. When she and Steve arrived at the New Year’s Eve ball, gasps of admiration went around the wealthy crowd as Steve escorted Diana into the courtyard.

The courtyard was filled with red and white poinsettias, Roman and Greek sculptures framed by Italianate marble and stone, the upper balcony opening onto the second floor. Small waterfalls emptied into stone basins and pools.

Wonder Woman was still new on the scene, and Steve watched the faces of the guests. Awe and admiration were the prevalent expressions, though a few people seemed less than happy.

Steve didn’t worry about them. There were those who disapproved of ‘costumed vigilantes’, but that was their problem. His Princess was here to do good. Let the naysayers stew.

“Wonder Woman, we are so honored that you would join us tonight,” said Allison Sullivan, the museum director. She wore a glittering dark-blue gown and a sparkling diamond necklace and bracelet, diamond solitaires twinkling at her ears, accentuating her frosted-blond short hair. 

“I am pleased to support the museum’s good works, Ms. Sullivan. My mother wishes to establish women’s shelters here in Man’s World. I would like to learn more about their operation.”

“I believe the director of the city shelters is right over there. Come with me, Wonder Woman.”

Steve picked up a flute of sparkling champagne from a passing waiter’s tray.

“She’s remarkable.”

Steve turned, surprised to see Bruce Wayne.

“I didn’t know you’d be attending tonight, Bruce.”

Bruce was looking suave in his tuxedo with a red silk cummerbund, a flute of champagne in his manicured hand.

“It’s a good cause. I heard Diana talking about it at the last JLA meeting.”

Steve could barely hear the last sentence, but of course Bruce wouldn’t want anyone to overhear.

“I’m just surprised you’d be away from Gotham on such a busy night.”

“We’ll be returning after midnight.”

“We?”

“That’s right.” Clark Kent was at Steve’s elbow and shook his hand. “Happy New Year, Steve.” His tux wasn’t as sharp as Bruce’s, but he filled it out nicely. His cummerbund was cobalt-blue, matching otherworldly eyes.

“Happy New Year, Clark.”

“The Prince’ll be back in Gotham long before he turns into a pumpkin.”

Bruce huffed and went off to mingle.

Clark grinned. “Bruce gets a little grumpy when he’s away from Lady Gotham.”

Steve laughed. “She’s a demanding lady.”

“But always intriguing, eh?”

Steve watched Diana glide to another group, charming them effortlessly.

“Always.”

Clark smiled and went to join Bruce.

“Bruce is disgruntled that Diana told you about us.”

Steve looked down to see Dick Grayson sitting on the edge of a decorative pool, smartly dressed for the occasion. The kid always looked like a pixie.

The young sidekick of the Batman looked up at Steve with a dazzling smile.

“Sorry ‘bout that.”

Dick grinned. “Don’t worry about it. Bruce is always disgruntled about something.”

Steve laughed. “I guess it’s a good trait to have in your line of work.” 

Dick chuckled and sipped his punch. “Diana told Bruce not to worry, that she trusted you.”

Warmth spread through Steve. “And what did Bruce say?”

“He said what if you two didn’t last?” Steve felt annoyed, but Dick continued, “Diana said that wasn’t going to happen. She said that you and she were destined to be together. Sounds like for keeps to me.”

Excited, Steve looked over at Diana. “She’s right. Destiny,” he said softly.

Dick beamed.

& & & & & &

“May I have this dance?”

Diana looked up and smiled. “Certainly, Captain.”

She stood up and joined Steve in the middle of the courtyard floor. A chamber quartet from the New England Conservatory of Music played, the music sweet and lilting.

“You’re beautiful, Angel.”

Diana closed her eyes briefly. “I love it when you call me that.”

Steve grinned, whirling Diana around on the floor, the fragrance of the flowers in the courtyard mingling with her perfume, a heady bouquet that tingled Steve’s senses. Her gown sparkled as they swirled, ribbons of light trailing around them.

“I love you,” Steve whispered.

Diana’s face lit up, and she looked more beautiful than ever.

& & & & & &

“She’s beautiful.”

“Amazing.”

“Statuesque.”

The compliments flew thick and fast, Steve hearing the conversations around him and Diana as the clock ticked toward midnight.

Sweeping, graceful, and elegant as the two danced, Steve caught a glimpse of Clark and Bruce behind a large fern, the billionaire smiling tenderly at his companion.

Allison Sullivan stood at the microphone in front of the quartet, and when the instrumental piece ended, she said, “Get ready for midnight!”

Steve drew Diana close, and people grabbed fresh flutes of champagne and noisemakers.

“10…”

Steve could smell Diana’s perfume.

“…9…”

Diana smiled.

“…8…”

“The stars are out and shining,” Diana whispered.

“…7…”

Bruce tugged on Clark’s lapels, pulling him close.

“…6…”

Diana’s eyes sparkled.

“…5…”

Dick discreetly placed himself close to the fern to ward off any snoops.

“…4…”

Diana whirled them around, ribbons of light twirling around her.

“…3…”

People were smiling as they readied their noisemakers.

“…2…”

Steve pulled Diana close again.

“…1…”

The large grandfather clock by the entrance of the courtyard chimed midnight.

“…Happy New Year!”

Steve and Diana kissed while Clark and Bruce did the same behind the fern, Dick blowing his noisemaker with a laugh as balloons fell and confetti swirled.


End file.
